objectoverloadfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey
Casey is a female contestant currently competing in Object Overload Reloaded. She has not been eliminated yet. {{Infobox|title = Casey|picture = Casey from Object Overload| first = Gender: Female|second = Episode Eliminated: OO-N/A so here it is Personality She is a Book/Dictionary rip off kys xany. Coverage Object Overload The End of The Beginning Casey is first seen after Popcorn asks why the Cherries argue a lot, saying "Yeah, you guys are ''attached". During the challenge, she gets hit by a dodge ball and falls off the platform. A Shocking Addition She was picked on Clock's team and was paired up with Cherries before the challenge. In the challenge, the Cherries argued over which direction Casey should go. Casey managed to get out of the maze, but ended up dying. Her team lost and was put up for elimination. Set in Stone Casey asks Snowglobe what Lighter's problem is, but is cut off by Gamey. Gamey questions if Clock's team is ready but Casey says "no". After the intro plays, the elimination starts anyways. Gamey explains the elimination ceromonies and Casey says it's a scary thought when a contestant votes on another contestant. Lighter gets eliminated and gets shot by the Contestant Cannon. Casey asks Gamey where Lighter lands and Gamey says he doesn't know, but it's capable of sending someone to space. Casey then finishes the conversation saying "Ouch!". When Kite questions how the elimination went, Casey answers it was awsome because they voted Lighter out. Later in the challenge, she asks where the Cherries have gone. They told Gamey to get rid of each other but instead, Gamey is thrown against Clock's team's statue, killing Melony in the proccess. Casey questions what they should do to the statue. Locky swiftly answers that they should carve a face in it. After Television is shown to advertise as Candy, Casey says it's a nice one. Her team lost again and is up for elimination. Branching Out Casey is first seen cloud watching but Dusty comes up to her, asking what she was doing. She answers that she was cloud watching. Dusty points out all the clouds that looks like him, which is basically all the clouds until he is interrupted by Casey saying she gets it. Casey then asks if it's elimination time until Gamey interrupts her. She was safe at elimination and Top Hat was eliminated. Snowglobe asks why they voted for Top Hat with Casey hissing that he messed up the statue. Gamey asks if they're ready for the challenge but Casey says "no" again but it starts anyways. When Snowglobe was climbing up a tree, Casey says to him to not look down, but he looks down. Snowglobe shatters and is recovered with Casey making a weird face. He says to Casey "not" looking down increases his chances of looking down, following up to Casey apologizing. Finally her team has a victory when Snowglobe grabs the flag, sparing Casey from elimination. In Deeper Waters She and Popcorn are playing space commanders and Casey says she's getting "attacked" and that there are "alien pirates" but Popcorn says "It's Save The Space Puppy". They briefly bicker until Popcorn gives Casey the "puppy eyes", which Casey would not resist. Casey then asks if the puppy can have three eyes. At the elimination ceromony for this episode, as always, she is safe. She asks what the challenge is with Gamey replying they have to ride across the Rapid Rapids by boat. Casey, alongside with the other contestants, are scared of it. During the challenge, after her team's boat moter turns on, she shouts "Yahoo!" Her team lost again and is up for elimination. Lost and Found Casey is seen, trying to calm down Clock by saying to relax. Clock says that they, Boombox's team, lied about them. Casey has another attempt to calm Clock down but he yells at her, saying how hard it's being team captain. Casey walks away, crying. At elimination, she is safe and gets mud on her face. In the challenge, Clock told Casey and Snowglobe to get Boombox's team's boat from last episode. Casey lets got of her stick, slicing Melony and thus, killing her again. While Tiki is getting the boat, Casey and Snowglobe appears to get the boat. Casey commeands ro stop and announces the boat was officially her team's but gets "beaten up" by them along with Snowglobe. Later, she reappears, trying to stop Flyswat and Paper Airplane. She charges at them but trips on a twig and falls on her face. Her team lost yet again and her team was up for elimination. Buckets of Fun Nothing is much known about this episode but it was revealed that Casey was safe because Candy is eliminated. The episode was never released yet because XanyLeaves was rebooting the show. That's ok Clock was asking to his team at the sunset but the plane is Broken up and make Casey falls into the forest. Poor Casey she was lost and making her cry. But Then Miner hat's team was find 3 members then Miner hat asks her team went into the forest but they heard crying but Sweetaroo is looking and she spy Casey by finding her. Team blast helps Casey feel better in the spooky forest. Casey moves to the Team tune because she was join the Team time in episode 2. Object Overload Reboot Rostrum Rampage Casey is seen talking to Popcorn on a swingset about Snowglobe not liking her and thinking she's annoying. Seconds later, Popcorn tells Casey to jump and Casey does so. She gets up with the help of Masky and thanks them. Television then walks in the scene, saying it was no problem. While in the forest, Casey goes in Masky's direction but hears a crow's call and backs off behind a tree. She asks if anyone has seen the rock, Television says "No.....but what's that?" A limp object behind her tree is shown. Casey runs back to warn Clock that there's a rock in the forest but Clock has no idea what she's talking about. During the challenge, she uses her own method to stay in the challenge longer by saying things that will get her hit, but ends up dodging it. Later, Popcorn gets hit and Casey saves her from falling, saying she will never let go. She gives a thumbs up, accidently letting go and causing Popcorn to fall off. She gets hit and falls off after she says at least it wasn't her. Trivia *Casey made a brief cameo in ''Object Havoc ''episode two, when Carrot was killed by the plane engine. *Her design looks similar to Book from ''Battle For Dream Island Again. *''''It is debatable whether she is a book or DVD case. However, XanyLeaves has not confirmed it. *Although, it is likely she is a DVD case due to her name. *The meaning of Casey's name is "descendant of the cathasach(vigilant one)" and the origin is Irish. *Casey may be the stupidest contestant after Dusty. *She was the second contestant to cry on Object Overload. *The first was Crayon. * She was the first one to get "beaten up" by a debuting contestant. *The second was Snowglobe. *She has a kill count of one and a death count of zero so far. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Light Gray Category:Purple Category:Green Category:Team Time Category:Reboot Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Reboot Contestants Category:Females